Acquiescence
by Avenger Hawk
Summary: During Kyuubi's attack only Kushina died. Minato has a son and a village to protect, but his heart gives in to bitterness and resentment for his wife's death. Itachi, a young Anbu, is just a tool for his clan. Will he be different for the grieving Hokage? malexmale, non-con, mature themes. MinatoxItachi, Minaita. If you like it please read the sequel, "Accord" by Meadie.
1. Chapter 1

_Until exposed became my darker side._

_(Bauhaus, Dark Entries)_

* * *

_**to ac·qui·esce: to accept, agree, or allow something to happen by staying silent or by not arguing.**_

* * *

A flurry of leaves, swept away by the autumn wind, caught the Hokage's attention while he took off his large hat.

That time of the year should have been warmer.  
He had never seen anyone wearing coats during the celebration, and he remembered how bright the sun had shined that day, and how hot that night had been.

Kushina used to complain about the temperature all the time, during the last weeks of her pregnancy.  
She was drenched in sweat from the fatigue of giving birth the last time he saw her, before he started sealing the Kyuubi inside his newborn son.

He thought he would have died with her, when the Nine Tails Fox had attempted to kill the baby, and both he and his wife had protected Naruto from a certain death.  
Instead, with the strength typical of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina had pushed her men away, sacrificing herself for a village that wasn't even hers.

Every year Konoha celebrated her act of courage. Everyone paid their respects, listened to his speech and went on with their lives, while he wallowed in loneliness.

Minato Namikaze was a role model. The war hero known as the Yellow Flash; the young but wise ruler; the caring teacher; the devoted husband, and the loving father.  
His son was a good kid. Interested more in pulling pranks than in studying, it was impossible not to grow fond of him.  
His endless whining to have his attention, always arrived when he was about to jump into that hole that the once sweet memories of his beloved wife had dug in his heart.

Like Naruto, he wanted to become Hokage since his childhood, but after Kushina died that title no longer had the same importance to him.

Saving the village he loved seemed less important than saving the person he loved, he had started to think, even if he kept performing his duties with the utmost dedication.  
A shinobi is supposed to be selfless, he used to remind himself since the moment he visited the ruins caused by the attack, and comforted the families of the other victims.  
He couldn't help it though: while the hole was slowly dug, a stream of dark thoughts slowly poured into it, as if a part of Kyuubi_'s vicious spirit had found a way to his heart, through the wound he had inflicted upon him that fated night._

* * *

_**Author's note: The idea of a different Minato just popped out from nowhere. I wanted to depict a scenario where he would be different from canon, not just make him OOC for no reason. **__**I hope you'll like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

He knew that Kakashi would visit him for dinner, like every year.

His best pupil didn't want him to be alone, and no matter what mission he was assigned to, he always managed to get back in time, scrounge some food and playfully bully Naruto into doing all the dishes.

He was still in Anbu, but the dark aura that surrounded him since Rin's death had vanished. He once confessed that it was because he was not alone; he still had his precious teacher.

As expected, the Copy Ninja came, ate, played with Naruto and gossiped about fellow Anbu members. Who screwed up during missions, who slept with whom, who got into a fight and why.

Minato gave up long ago with trying to make him stop; since his fellow student had discovered the infamous Icha Icha book, he had also developed a passion for real life gossip, claiming that it was a source of information that no shinobi could ignore.

The Fourth Hokage hoped his guest would not become like his sensei.

Jiraiya was a great writer, how could he decide to write those perverted books?

Kushina would have laughed at him for being such a prude, he thought, and all of a sudden the hole was calling for him.

He tried to hide it by asking about Uchiha Itachi. The future leader of the clan had recently joined Anbu, an unusual choice for a clan who run the entire Konoha Police Corps, and preferred staying out of Konoha's direct influence.

He never harbored ill thoughts against them, but he knew it was his fault that many did.

During the Nine Tails' attack he had to work on the seal. Everything else was entrusted to Danzo Shimura and the former Hokage. Fearing the relationship between sharingan and the fox, Danzo had decided to prevent the Uchiha from any action, a choice that later marked the police corps as arrogant cowards.

He should have managed the aftermath better, but there had been a lot to reorganize.

Besides, the Uchiha had promptly accepted to be confined into their own part of the village, as if they had secrets they wanted to keep.

This particular Uchiha was incredibly young and talented. Even Danzo praised him, saying that he was not arrogant like the rest of his clan.

Obito, wasn't arrogant either. His cheerful and boisterous personality reminded him of Naruto.

And Kushina.

Again, he struggled to stay out of the darkness.

He focused on tangible matters, that could easily be solved.

He needed a bodyguard. After Kakashi had become Anbu captain no one had filled that position. Maybe an Uchiha would have been a good choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, especially my beta****** Rotisserie Jimothy and Arishandera, whose stories inspired me very much.****

**I haven't specified Itachi's age in this story. While writing it I imagined Itachi to be in his early teens, not as young as he was when he first joined Anbu, more like how he was when Shisui died in the filler arc. It is an AU story after all so it may not be bound by canon timeline, and those who are bothered by the young age can easily picture him a little older, like 15 or 16.**

* * *

After Uchiha Itachi had been appointed as the Hokage's personal guard, some witnesses claimed to have seen Uchiha Fugaku smiling.

If Itachi shared his father's happiness, it was a mystery, hidden by the secrecy of Anbu's underground headquarters, and the weasel-shaped porcelain mask that he almost never took off, while on duty.

There were times, when they were alone in the office, that Minato asked him to do so, mostly to remind him that it wasn't a statue, the figure standing behind him, straight as an arrow, with the most inaudible breathing.

Like a statue, the slender man, not yet fully grown into adulthood, was an aesthetically pleasing view.

His dark hair was always tied in a low ponytail that didn't keep the shorter strands to freely dance around his forehead and his high cheekbones.

His pale face was furrowed by tear troughs. These lines, instead of tarnishing his noble looking features, added an earthly hue to his almost ethereal beauty.

His movements were as graceful as deadly. Minato knew that despite his calm demeanor, the boy was a cold-blooded killer. He couldn't have been anything different, being in Anbu since he was 11, and it was unlikely that he had even entered the Black Ops without any previous experience in the field.

As Danzo stated, he was not arrogant at all. He was well-mannered and refined, not only when addressing him, as expected towards the higher authority, but towards everyone, regardless of their rank.

Having been a teacher, the Hokage was puzzled by his guard's personality, or lack of.

To each one of his questions, he gave the prefect reply, concise but thorough, never adding a single element that could suggest a personal opinion.

When he trained genin, when everything still had a meaning, he would have surely found the way to let the young man open up a little.

Now that Konoha was the village where the woman he loved had to sacrifice herself, and his unwavering dedication and patience had faded, what was underneath the surface of his Anbu was not of his concern. It was more interesting watching him move around, like a fish in a tank, completing the tasks he was given.

Quite shockingly at first, he realized that he was attracted to Itachi Uchiha.

The more he saw him, the more he wanted to pull him by his silky black hair, sink his teeth into his long pale neck, explore every inch of his body.

He wanted to lose himself within him, make him lose his perfect composure, moaning and arching his back, with his onyx eyes hazed with pleasure.

Or with pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**warnings: malexmale, dub-con. Don't like, don't read.**

**I don't warn for Minato OOCness because in the context I created he is IC. **

**I hate fluffy stories and I don't want to read about healthy 's is fiction, I want to explore the darkest part of the human soul. I want to mix light and shadow, dominance and submission, cruelty and sacrifice.**

**fight me.**

* * *

The sun had set and the Hokage was buried in his work.

He couldn't help considering that in times of war all that was required from the Hokage was to be brave and lead his soldiers. Reports to read and papers to sign lead the mind astray, and when his mind was distracted, the darkness came to greet him.

He had sent away Itachi, wanting to be alone. It was an anniversary, but not an official one.

Too many years ago, during a night like this, he had rescued Kushina from her kidnappers.

That was their anniversary, she always said, not their first kiss or their marriage.

They said his wounds would heal with time, but his never did. In a fit of rage, he threw the table lamp against the wall.

The door burst open, and Itachi hurried inside. He wasn't wearing any armguards, gloves or jacket. Probably he was changing clothes, and he ran in the office putting on only his mask.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You may leave now" Said Minato, trying to look calm, but his voice was almost forced, and no one who throws a lamp against a wall can be considered alright, thought Itachi, studying him for a few seconds.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" He offered.

Minato swallowed the breath he didn't know he hadd been holding. No one had seen him like this before.

The shame he felt lasted only a second, replaced by an unknown feeling.

Since couldn't destroy the Hokage's office, he'd have to find something else to calm the beast that was tearing him from the inside.

"Actually, there is. Take off your mask."

The Uchiha heir complied. Minato took it from his hands, letting it fall on the ground.

Itachi stooped to pick it up, but the Hokage took both his hands and lift him up, closing the distance between them.

"You probably are not feeling well. May I escort you to the hospital?"

"I am not sick"

Smirking, Minato pushed Itachi against the wall, pinning his arms above his head, and looming dangerously over his smaller frame.

"This is not appropriate, Lord Hokage." Cut short the guard. His look was deadly serious.

He was about to activate his sharingan.

"I think it's more inappropriate to disobey your Lord, don't you agree?

Said Minato, surprised to hear how confident his voice sounded.

He had never used his authority against someone. He never used his strength against another man –he had never craved another man - without sparring or fighting.

The feeling was foreign, and incredibly intoxicating.

The boy was Uchiha, he had to be as proud as the others. Even if he feigned humility.

"…So you do as I tell you, or tomorrow morning the whole Uchiha compound will receive the embarrassing news that Itachi Uchiha is no longer Anbu."

Itachi tensed. Minato was leaning on him, with no intention to let go of his wrists. He was too close; the young Anbu felt his breath brushing his ear.

The Hokage's voice was huskier than usual.

"It would be a dishonor for the future clan leader to be dismissed. What would your father, Chief of Konoha Police Forces, say? How would you feel if people started considering you a useless coward instead of a prodigy?"

Smirking in a malicious way, proud to have outsmarted him, Minato watched the younger man, whose dark eyes were fixed on an unidentified spot.

If he were to be dismissed of course Fugaku would be furious and the clan would not respect him anymore, but none of that mattered to him.

Uchiha people never entered Anbu. Giving the future clan leader a career of anonymity at first seemed a weird idea, especially coming from Fugaku, who liked to show off his son's abilities, but he was a fine strategist. He knew that Konoha's Council would have interpreted it as a proof of cooperation and good will, while the clan would have the inside man they always needed.

Entering Anbu meant access to classified informations, vital for the long awaited coup d'état the Uchiha clan was planning. He didn't agree with it, but for the time being he had to follow his father's orders.

If he were to be dismissed, everything he worked for would be lost.

His father would turn to Sasuke, to shape him into the perfect tool, as he already did with his older son.

His brother would have to graduate from the Academy faster than the other students, give up the idea of having friends, train harder than he could imagine, suppress his personality and his ideals, be manipulated by people who didn't even realize he knew exactly what they were doing with his life.

He would have to become him.

Itachi couldn't allow it.

Keeping his little brother away from all of this had been his goal since he noticed that while their mother looked proud when she saw him, she lit up when she looked at Sasuke, who instead felt neglected and wanted to become like him, not understanding that he was loved, needless of his results. Even if he couldn't do everything by himself like Itachi did, because when he needed help he simply asked for it, and thanked with a hug. His purity was refreshing, even for their stern father.

It was something worth protecting, no matter the cost.

Sasuke deserved a happy life.

Itachi locked his gaze with Minato's blue eyes.

"I'll do anything you want."


	5. Chapter 5

**warning: malexmale, dub-con.**

* * *

Suddenly the blonde was on the Uchiha, crushing him against the wall, loosening the grip on the young men's wrists and sucking, biting, touching with feverish hands every inch of the lean but toned body, gracelessly throwing away his clothes.

His victory was sweet like the boy's lips, and addictive like his scent.

All the pent up anger and loneliness came to surface together, turning Minato into the beast he was afraid of showing to the world.

He had missed the contact with another body, but he would have never looked for another woman again. No one could ever replace Kushina.

Itachi was a shinobi; who knew how many men and women he had been already ordered to seduce for the sake of the mission. He was strong; he could take the pain he was inflicting him with every merciless thrust.

He had reasons to please him, even if defending his name in public meant to be defiled in private.

It was ironic, and quite understandable –wasn't it the same for him, acting like a good man and violating a young man, not so much older than his own son? –thought briefly the Hokage.

Itachi let the man do whatever he wanted, distancing himself from the seemingly endless pounding and the equally endless pain.

He had never been worthy of his little brother's unconditional love; the boy was pure, while his hands were stained with blood. Now that his whole self was going to be soiled, he would not allow any more affectionate gestures, even if they meant everything to him.

After all, this was a reasonable price for keeping Sasuke safe. His body was already a tool, anyway.

Looking at the disheveled man on the ground, whose body was littered with bruises and marks and cuts he didn't even remember doing, Minato hummed lightly.

He hadn't felt so satiated, like an animal after a successful chase, in a long time.

He could become addicted to this feeling, but it wasn't a problem. They had an agreement, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**warning:malexmale, dub-con.**

* * *

They had been caught in a trap.

The area had been carefully examined before the transfer started, but when the shinobi escorting the Hokage arrived to the Land of Rivers, they had discovered that no official meeting had been required.

As soon as they had exited the gates, they had been attacked by powerful shinobi wielding unknown chakra stealing devices that made their opponents stronger, while they could only rely on taijutsu.

Nevertheless Minato's speed and Itachi's fighting skills, along with the little sharingan he could muster, had assured their victory.

Just before disposing of the enemies, one of them had managed to escape, landing a chakra infused blow against Minato.

Itachi had thrown himself between them, and was hit full force.

Minato had ordered the Anbu to head back immediately while he healed with Itachi and waited for his chakra to replenish so that he could flash-step home the day after.

With not enough chakra for a decent medication, he clumsily closed the bleeding gash, extended from Itachi's left shoulder to half of his chest.

The blond man helped him take off his upper clothes, focusing only on tightening the bandages around his torso, even though it was impossible not to look at the thin but defined muscles twitching at every movement and remember –beasts prey on the wounded too –that body, open and obedient, beneath him.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

With a feeble voice the Uchiha shook him out of his badly timed thoughts.

Minato moved the hair plastered to his forehead, tucking the longest ones behind his ears.

With an almost affectionate gesture, he caressed his cheek, and he started tracing with his fingers every part of the young man's face, from the straight nose to the deep lines, from the cheekbones, to the arch of the thin eyebrows.

Lastly, he brushed his mouth, subconsciously applying more pressure, remembering the feeling of that hot wet mouth around his manhood.

During his ministrations, Itachi impassively let him roam his finger wherever he wanted – He could not be dismissed from Anbu. Sasuke was more important than anything else. The man beside him wanted something, and even if he hoped to be left in peace for the time being, he must do what he said–but little shivers and the sheen of sweat on his forehead revealed that he was in pain.

This realization, and the need to stay focused in case other enemies should attack them, brought the Hokage's common sense back.

Still, he didn't feel like letting go, even if he knew that the boy needed rest.

"Why did you protect me?"

He asked, removing his hand from his face to mark his resolve.

"It is the main duty of the Hokage's personal guard to protect him at all costs."

Not a hint of doubt or resentment.

Indifference was so much worse than hate.

Submitting the shinobi had been easy –he couldn't refuse his Lord–but sometimes he'd preferred to see him struggle, even openly hate him, instead of putting on that polite façade.

He was free to use the shinobi's body as he pleased, but he started to crave his mind.

He hated how hard it was for him to keep his own demons inside and play the hero, while Itachi seemed naturally detached from everything, even when he laid on the floor, naked, battered and bruised.

"Still, you may have reasons to hate me." He pressed. He wanted to see the Uchiha angry.

He wanted to submit him after a fight, now.

"Hating you would be treason. Furthermore, you saved my life."

Itachi replied, wincing from the pain.

Feeling defeated, despite the fight he wanted hadn't even started, Minato pushed him against the ground, as he had done many times before.

This time though, it was a gentle gesture, to coax him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**warning: malexmale, dub-con. don't like, don't read.**

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Uchiha opened his eyes. No sharingan, yet. His chakra was still low, but his temperature had decreased. His pain had dulled, too.

Carefully but not losing his usual grace, he knelt before the blond man sitting on a rounded rock just a few steps away, politely thanking for the care he took of him, and offering to rest while he kept watch.

Minato refused. He was not tired. He hadn't fought such strong opponents since a long time –the Third Shinobi War, maybe, when he had to separate from his pupils, and Obito had died. Kyuubi's attack had been different- and he still felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

The young man tilted his head and got closer.

"Lord Hokage, you must be tense. Maybe I can help you relax."

When Minato absentmindedly nodded, he slowly got up, positioning himself behind the older man's back.

He delicately removed his flak jacket then he massaged his shoulders with deft hands, going down his backside, and then rising to his chest.

Minato reveled in the pleasant sensations of his nerves gradually loosening, and in the anticipation of what would come next.

When Itachi knelt between his legs, he lifted his chin for a kiss that was almost tender, for the first time, but he felt the blood rush to his groin as the young man's hands traveled through his thighs.

However, when he let go of his mouth, his labored breathing reminded Minato not only that Itachi was hurt and fatigued, but also that his sudden tempting behavior must have been an act.

While he had forgotten that he had forced his personal Anbu to become his whore, Itachi hadn't forgotten what was expected of him, and what would be the consequences of a negative performance.

Minato realized that his young guard must have thought that in exchange for being saved, he should have doubled the effort to please his master, regardless of the conditions he was in.

It was the Hokage himself who started it all, and he knew he shouldn't have felt so surprised –so disappointed –by Itachi's actions.

Until that moment, the mere idea of the power –the same power that he received to protect people –he held over the Uchiha prodigy, drove him crazy with lust.

What had started by chance had become a habit. Every time Minato saw the shinobi's perfect features the beast would come out, ready to mark and own its prey.

This time, he noticed the goosebumps on his bare arms, and the bags under his eyes, lining his pale face more than the tear troughs.

He rose from the rounded rock and helped the Uchiha lean on it, covering his shoulders with the sleeping bag before sitting beside the Anbu.

Onyx eyes looked at him warily.

Being rejected was not an option. He had made a big mistake. Judging by the amount of violence he used against him, it was obvious that he liked hurting him. He had thought that the blond man would appreciate him more in such a wounded condition, but his assumption had been wrong. The Hokage liked to dominate him, he should have waited for his move. Not that he minded some more rest.

Minato figured out where Itachi's reasoning might be headed to.

"I have to restore my chakra, and so do you."

Itachi bowed his head, murmuring a formal apology. Minato wondered if he was apologizing for the wound or for not having been able to pleasure him.

"Is this role so important to you?" The words came freely out of the Hokage's mouth.

"It is" replied Itachi, looking at the stars.

The horizon was already welcoming the sun with its pinks and oranges.

He stayed silent for a while, then he whispered:

"If I were to fail, everything would fall on his shoulders. He would be turned into someone he's not."

Another pause.

"He would be turned into someone like me."

His tone was slightly strained, and his words were not hiding his emotions, for the first time.

There was bitterness, considering the supposedly negative outcome. Concern, love, for someone he couldn't fathom.

A lover, maybe?

Self loathing, and Minato wondered how much of this one had been caused by his vile threat.

Turning his face towards him, without looking in his eyes, as the etiquette commanded, Itachi spoke again.

"He says that Naruto-kun irritates him, but I think they will be good friends."

A faint smile, for the first time, adorned his face.

Suddenly the Hokage understood everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**warning: malexmale, mentions of dub-con.**

**Thanks hrisi23for the review!**

* * *

Suddenly the Hokage understood everything.

He.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi had a brother who was just a few months older than Naruto.

Kushina had been friends with his mother, Mikoto, he remembered having spotted her in the hospital with her sons, just after the attack, with a sad look.

After the Uchiha were moved in their compound, with their own shops and hangouts, many people, especially women, never ventured outside.

It was insensitive to have forgotten about that woman, but how could he ever forget about Sasuke? He was the youngest of the clan, the only Uchiha kid at the Academy.

He was his son's rival. Naruto always talked about this Sasuke who did everything better than him, but he failed to listen to his stories, too busy polishing his encouraging persona while keeping his inner darkness at bay.

Itachi was supposed to hate and distrust him, and yet he had spoken about what was most important to him.

Not his name, not his power, not his position in Anbu.

His little brother, whose name he didn't even pronounce imagining it was obvious, maybe not to the Hokage –who used his authority against him –but surely to the father of the other half in a childish rivalry.

Itachi paid attention to every word Sasuke told him, supporting him like Minato never did to Naruto, both openly and in a more subtle way.

If he were to fail, he had said, everything would have fallen on his shoulders. He would be turned into someone he was not, someone like him.

Minato realized the pressure Itachi had to endure.

The boy had finished the Academy in a year, soon becoming a real shinobi. No time for playing pranks, no time for childish rivalities, only a sequel of goals to achieve for the clan, until he had become a soulless doll. He had endured the hard trainings, the lack of freedom, the assassination missions, only to let Sasuke not have to live the same kind of life.

On the contrary he, the Fourth Hokage, had betrayed his village, his comrades, and all those who trusted him. He had played with his guard's life, repeatedly humiliating him instead of respecting him like the soldier he was.

He wanted to apologize but he couldn't even find the right words. Sorry If I used my authority over you, repeatedly abusing your body and mind you to appease my demons was just an admittance of guilt, not a declaration of repentance.

Maybe, such a thing wasn't even necessary.

All of the Hokage's previous attempts to make the boy talk had miserably failed because he had always asked about him. Now he understood that Itachi never thought of himself, because all the good things in his world were Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for Naruto's behavior, he's a pest. Besides, he's clumsy, and he's jealous of your brother who's better than him in everything. Judging by the way he always talks about him though, I know he really likes Sasuke."

Sasuke is better than Naruto in everything just like you are much better than I am, Minato would have liked to add, but he kept it to himself because even if Itachi looked fatigued and not yet healed he seemed almost at ease.

He smiled faintly, before closing his eyes.

Minato started to feel his chakra increasing again. Soon they'd return to Konoha, to the office where inactivity and darkness were consuming his soul, but he decided that he wouldn't let the beast take over anymore.

He had lost the woman he loved; he couldn't risk losing his son and the village that entrusted him with the protection of its people.

Itachi's selflessness and dedication had moved him.

Looking at the sleeping figure besides him, not daring to touch his delicate face in fear of waking him up, and making him think he was still the brute he had been, the blond thought about his past actions, and pondered the future ones.

He felt that together with the Uchiha heir they could find a way to settle the animosity between his clan and Konoha.

If only he hadn't acted so shamefully towards him.

Apologizing wasn't enough. He would offer the young man a choice: either to keep being his personal Anbu, under the solemn oath that he would not disrespect him anymore, or to be appointed Anbu captain, like no one had been at his age. From what he had witnessed during the previous night's events, the young shinobi deserved that seat anyway.

He hoped that Itachi would forgive him, and choose not to leave him, despite everything that had happened.

The attraction he felt for Itachi was still there, as burning as ever, but now that he caught a glimpse of his real self, there was something more.

Maybe it was love, and it scared the Hokage –there were things that not even his power could grant him –that it might never blossom because of what he had done.

He didn't want to let any more darkness enter his heart though. He had to work on himself and be a better father, ruler, and man.

Thus, maybe, he could deserve someone like Itachi, said Minato to himself while he shielded the young man's eyes from the rising sun, to let him sleep a little longer.

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers. If you liked this story please read its sequel, Accord, written by Meadie.**


End file.
